Not So Small and Insignificant After All
by DJRena
Summary: Josh is plagued with love for his youngest teammate.  When Bret shows up at his door, saying he's going to help him study anatomy, Josh almost looses it.  Galaxy High [BretXJosh] lime, no lemon, gomen.


_**Not So Tiny After All**_

Josh sighed deeply. Another boring day of classes. He didn't even pay attention. He could be in his room, plotting how to get into Bret's pants. Yup. He was in love with the tiny genius. The problem was, he didn't know how Bret felt about him. Usually, Bret just acted like he usually acts around other people. Josh sighed again. This time the teacher heard him.

"Mr. Kirkpatrick, am I boring you or do you have some other good reason for your obvious zoning out?" Josh looked to see the teacher standing over him. "Uh, I was, uh-" Josh started. "He was probably thinking about how our last mission ties in with the lesson," Bret said quickly. "Hm, don't let it happen again, Mr. Kirkpatrick," the teacher said, walking back up to the front of the classroom. "Thanks, squirt," Josh muttered. Bret smiled. "No prob. As long as you stop calling me squirt." Josh smiled back.

Later, Josh was in his room attempting to study. "How can anyone understand any of this?" he groaned. A knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" "It's Bret." Josh fell off the bed. "C-coming!" he said, standing up. He mentally cursed himself when he began thinking of what he could do with the blonde alone in his room…

He opened the door to see Bret alone. "I thought Yoko would be with you," Josh said, confused. "Naw," Bret said. "She said she had a study date or something. Anyways, Principal Kirkpatrick said I was supposed to tutor you. Apparently, your grades are slipping and he's worried about you passing. And since I am the smartest student at Galaxy High, he put me up to the task."

Josh gulped. That was just what he needed. Alone time with Bret. It took all of his self restraint not to molest him on the spot. "Uh, sure, come in," Josh said, moving away from the door and motioning him to come in. Bret walked in and closed the door behind him while Josh lay down on the bed with his books spread out in front of him.

"Where should we start?" Josh asked trying to will away the erection he was getting just from looking at the smaller boy. "Well, we could start with anatomy," Bret suggested. _Oh, great. Just what I need right now_ Josh thought bitterly. "Sure," Josh said, not looking at the blonde. "Are you alright, Josh? You look like you have a fever," Bret said, feeling Josh's forehead. Josh shuddered at the contact and stood up quickly, turning around, praying that Bret didn't see his little, well, actually, big problem. "I-I have to go to the b-bathroom," he said.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending upon how you look at it), Bret did see. "Josh? D-did I do that?" he asked hesitantly, moving around the bed and closer to the ravenette. Josh backed away slightly, until he ran into the bathroom door. Bret was still looking at him curiously. Josh sighed. "Fine, Bret, yes, you did." Bret smiled in a way Josh had never seen. It was devious and the older boy got shivers down his spine.

"Good," Bret purred, pushing his small body against his teammate's, making the older boy moan and arch his back. Bret pulled back and grabbed Josh's hand, moving to the bed. In one swift motion, he pushed all the books on the floor and pushed Josh down on it. Leaning over him, the younger of the two pressed his lips demandingly to the others.

Josh could do nothing but close his eyes and moan. Bret used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Josh's mouth, feeling every nook and cranny of it. Taking his mouth away, Bret attached himself to Josh's neck, gently biting down, and earning another deep moan from the other.

Josh was disappointed at the loss of warmth when Bret pulled back, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed Bret stripping down. He swallowed hard when he looked at the body of the blonde. For someone so young and short, he was well muscled.

Josh shakily raised his arms, taking his shirt with him, while still trying to watch his soon-to-be lover start removing his pants. Bret, seeing that he had Josh's attention, fingered the button on his jeans a moment before he unbuttoned and unzipped it slowly. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband and slowly slid them down taking his boxers with it. Stepping out of the pants, he stood in all his nekked glory in front of his love.

"This is going to be a fun anatomy lesson," Bret murmured.

* * *

Well, if I get time, I guess I could do a lemon. I'm not really feeling it at the moment, but I just found out that my cute friend is bi, and he's soooooo kawaii! I'd love to see him doing what Bret did to some bigger guy... Okie, well I guess I am in the mood, but I want some good reviews first! At least 5!

Ja!


End file.
